Thank you for trying
by Crazybird101
Summary: What if someone other then the heroes tried to convince Lysandre to change his mind? AU. Lysandre/Sycamore.


**I've seen pics of Sycamore/Lysandre pics on the wonderful interweb lately. And I've already become a fan of the pairing. But there aren't any fanfics of this pairing yet! So I've taken the liberty of making one. :D**

**Aaaaaaaaaand I hope this turns out good.**

**Warning; this fic will contain: slight AU. OOC. Mild language. YAOI. Smut. Angst. Sad. Possible spoilers. Hinted suicide attempts. **

**I do NOT own Pokemon. **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**X.X**

Please don't do this!" the younger man whispered as he gripped his silky dark blue hair tightly. Tears brimming his eyes.

A twitch of guilt struck Lysandre as he stared at the pokemon professor. The hurt clear in those lovely gray eyes. The man shook his head silently and turned away from his friend; back facing him as he closed his eyes. "We went over this already..." he growled, "You know nothing will change my mind..."

"What about the pokemon? If you're going to do this, then at least think of the pokemon before you do so!" Sycamore cried, droplets of his tears flying away from his wet cheeks.

Lysandre clenched his hand into a tight fist as a tear streaked down his cheek. "I did..." he said, trying not to show the sorrow that was growing inside. "I love pokemon as much as you do. But their sacrifice is necessary for my plan to work. As much as I hate the thought."

"If you love pokemon... If you love me... Then do the right thing and think about what you're doing!" Sycamore screamed. Not caring if his neighbors next door heard him. Lysandre just stood where he was. Silent. The slightly older man said nothing as he made his way over to the white door to leave.

"I do love you..." he said as he gripped the silver knob tightly, "But I can't live in this damned world much longer."

"Please!" Sycamore sobbed as he fell to his knees. "Don't do this..." he whispered.

Lysandre stiffened. Tears streaking down his own cheeks silently. "I-I can't..." he whispered, his voice cracking.

"Yes you can!" Sycamore wobbly stood up and walked over to the other man. Throwing his arms over his broad shoulders and burying his face in his neck. "It's not too late..." he whispered.

Lysandre felt the warm tears hit his neck. He did his best not to let out a sob as he shakely raised his other hand to pry Sycamore off. "It's...too...late... I already tried... To save them... But they wouldn't... Listen to me..." he hissed.

"But _I _did." Sycamore whispered in protest. Lysandre said nothing back. It was true. Before Team Flare, Sycamore had always been there for him. He always listened to him when he needed someone to talk to. He even offered to become his first member when he brought up the idea of creating Team Flare. But he refused for his own safety. Only Sycamore knew of his plan for a while now. He knew the pain and hardship he had endured in his life. He had lost track on how many times he had to convince him not to take a bottle of pills or throwing a rope around his neck.

Yes. Sycamore did listen. But this time, he wouldn't let him stop him. Nothing could convince him to change his mind now. There was no going back...

"I don't wanna lose you..."

Lysandre loosened his grip of the knob. Something had to be done. He couldn't let Sycamore stop him. Even if he did love him. "S-Sycamore... Augustine... Please let me go." Lysandre said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

Sycamore pulled his face away from his neck. His cheeks and forehead were sticky and wet from all the tears that were shed and some sweat. His once happy eyes were now puffy and red. Lysandre had to resist the urge to cry once more. _He _did this to him. He had never meant to cause him this much pain. Yet he did. Another reason as to why he hated this world.

"Please..."

Sycamore swallowed and shakely pulled himself away before taking a step back. Lysandre turned around and looked dead straight into the younger man's eyes. So young. So full of life and possibilities. He nudged his chin up gently with a finger before he pressed his lips against his. Sycamore felt himself melt into the kiss. He allowed himself to be pulled closer until their chests were against each other. Lysandre gently removed the white lab coat Sycamore wore as they deepened their kiss. Tongues swirling against each other as things got more heated.

Lysandre guided themselves back into Sycamore's room. Closing the door behind them once they were inside. There, Sycamore pulled away from the kiss only to reach for Lysandre's zipper and slowly pulled it down.

_Ziiiiiiiiiiiip!_

Lysandre allowed his jacket to fall to the carpeted floor. Revealing a strong, muscular looking chest. He's certainly been working out since he left the lab. This is one of the only few changes Sycamore loved about him. He placed of his hands on this chest, feeling the hard skin press against his softer skin, as they engaged in another kiss. Sycamore quickly removed his own shirt and dropped to the floor before continuing. Sycamore allowed himself to be guided over to his bed before being gently pushed down onto it.

Lysandre gave him a sly grin as he kicked off his shoes and socks before climbing onto the bed. Using his strong arms to support himself up as he gazed at the young scientist. Sycamore eagerly kicked off his shoes and socks as well before eagerly kissing him once more. Lysandre gently removed the belt that was around the professor's waist and simply tossed it to the floor. He gripped the waistband of his pants greedily and tugged them gently.

Lysandre felt himself heat up as he removed the younger man's pants and then his own. All that remained were there boxers. But he knew that those wouldn't stay on much longer. They soon joined their other articles of clothing that layed spread out on the floor. Both of them were now stripped naked from head to toe. Sycamore blushed madly as he felt his length prod against the others slightly larger one. Lysandre had turned his attention to Sycamore's neck and started to nibble on it. Sucking the sensitive skin lightly.

Sycamore buried his face in the others neck, kissing it softly while whispering soft loving words in a foreign language Lysandre couldn't understand. But he didn't care. All that mattered is that it came from the man below him and no one else. His one and only Sycamore...

"Lysandre... Please..." Sycamore whispered in his neck.

Lysandre shivered before he gently turned the man until he was lying on his belly. Sycamore rest his head on folded arms as he eagerly waited for Lysandre to go inside. It didn't take long until he felt him inch himself in slowly.

"_A-a-aaaaaaaaah! U-uhhhhhh!~_" he moaned. This wasn't the first time they've done this sort of thing together. So he got over the pain rather quickly. And urged for more.

Lysandre groaned at the tightness that enveloped his length as he pushed deeper and deeper. Pleasure he could never feel outside of this sparked in him. His eyes burning with the excitement of it all as he started thrusting in and out...

...

Sycamore slept pleasantly in his bed with the covers tucked over him neatly. A serene expression on his face as he did so.

Lysandre sat in the edge of the bed. Boxers and pants back on. Staring at the sleeping man sadly. He looked away and sighed. A tear streaking down his cheek. He gently learned forward until his face was in his neck. "Don't blame yourself..." he whispered, "You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. Anything you said or did would've done nothing to stop me. I will always love you..." his voice suddenly cracked. "I'm sorry..."

Placing one last kiss on his neck, Lysandre got up to change back into the rest of his clothes. After fixing his hair a bit he reached over and grabbed his holo cast. He had a very important announcement to make with everyone in Kalos.

End

**X.X**

**;-;**

**Who knows? I might write a second chapter... **


End file.
